


Misunderstood

by CreateImagineWrite



Series: CreateImagineWrite Drarry Drabbles and One-Shots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateImagineWrite/pseuds/CreateImagineWrite
Summary: The press misunderstands something. Or do they?This is part of a series of entirely unconnected Drarry drabbles and one-shots. Please note that this is a repost in order to split this out into separate works instead of chapters.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: CreateImagineWrite Drarry Drabbles and One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578337
Kudos: 68





	Misunderstood

Harry blinked uncomprehendingly at the newspaper article being waved under his nose. He had been accosted, quite suddenly, by a massive group of reporters when he Apparated to the doors of the ministry. The journalist holding the newspaper finally stopped waving it around and held it still enough that he could see the picture on the cover.

It was a picture of him, cradled in the arms of the one and only Draco Malfoy, one of the blonde’s arms under his knees and the other around his shoulders. On top of the bridal-style carrying, his photo-self was staring directly into the pure-blood’s eyes, making the entire photograph look like a soppy romance story. Which was obviously what the Witch Weekly had angled it as.

_Oh Merlin_.

“Mr. Potter! Is it true that you’ve been seeing Malfoy since the war ended?”

_What? Where’d they get that idea?_

“Harry! Is it true that your romance with Ginny was just a rouse to hide your homosexuality?”

_Oh, Ginny. I am so glad we broke up months ago. She’d be having a fit right now._

Another reporter pushed to the front. Harry froze at the sight of curled hair, horn-rimmed glasses and scarlet nail polish, complete with Slytherin green quick quotes quill.

_Rita Skeeter???_ He looked for an escape.

“Harry, love, always the rebel! Care to tell our readers the juicy details of your gay love story?”

_Kill me now._

“Actually, I’d rather he didn’t,” a cool drawl cut through the babble of questions, and a hand dropped onto Harry’s shoulder.

The Boy Who Lived jumped and turned to see the new intruder. “Malfoy?”

The blonde grinned smugly, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him forwards. A second later, a pair of soft lips were pressed against Harry’s, and then a tongue swept across his lips and begged entry as strong arms encircled his waist. What felt like an eternity later, but was probably only a few seconds, the pureblood pulled away.

“I am tired of reporters accusing me of stealing your heart and turning you gay and forcing you to keep our imaginary relationship a secret when I haven’t done any of those things yet. Care to go to lunch with me?”

“Er,” Harry managed breathlessly. “Yeah. Sure.”

And to think this all happened because he tripped and fell off a stage at a press conference, directly into the arms of a certain blonde prat. Well, if he was going to get kissed like _that_ , he’d deal with the reporters. 


End file.
